There exists a great variety of hair cutting apparatus. These include single or multiple blade razors which are pulled across the surface of the skin and devices having an electrically powered vibratory element which drives opposing blades in a scissors type action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,115 describes a method and apparatus for electric singe cutting in which heated and opposed edges of two thin strips of metal form a slot, at which hair extending therethrough is singed to effect severance of the hair.